1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to magnetically-operated vehicles and more particularly, to a vehicle having a magnetic engine and battery-charging apparatus, which vehicle is capable of sustained operation. The magnetic engine is characterized by an engine housing or block fitted with a crankshaft, cylinders for receiving magnetic pistons conventionally attached to the crankshaft and electromagnets mounted in the engine head for magnetically attracting and repelling the magnetic pistons in the cylinders in a selected sequence and driving the crankshaft. The crankshaft is connected to a conventional transmission for operating the vehicle in conventional fashion. The order of magnetic attraction and repulsion of the magnetic pistons by operation of the current reversing electromagnets is determined by a polarity timer connected to the vehicle battery by means of a variable resistor accelerator. Continuous charging of the battery is effected by means of a battery charger which receives alternating current generated at the rear axles of the vehicle by means of an alternating current generator, which battery charger first steps up the alternating current received from the alternating current generator and subsequently rectifies the current for charging the battery. In a most preferred embodiment of the invention the polarity timer includes a set of positive and negative terminal relays operated by rotation of the crankshaft to switch the current in the electromagnets in a selected order for determining respective attraction and repulsion of the magnetic pistons in the magnetic engine. An electromagnet motion enhancer may be mounted in the engine block for magnetically attracting or repelling bar magnets mounted in the crankshaft and increasing the torque of the crankshaft.
It is an object of this invention to provide a vehicle having a magnetic engine characterized by an engine block fitted with cylinders and magnetic pistons connected to a crankshaft in conventional fashion and further provided with electromagnets for operating the magnetic pistons in a selected sequence and powering the vehicle.
Another object of this invention is to provide a vehicle driven by a magnetic engine, which engine is operated by magnetic pistons reciprocating in cylinders and connected to a crankshaft, the cylinders being subjected to downward and upward magnetic forces generated by electromagnets operated by a polarity timer attached to the vehicle battery.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a vehicle having a magnetic engine, which magnetic engine is operated by electromagnets magnetically interacting with magnetic pistons and a vehicle battery which is rechargable by operation of a battery charger that converts alternating current generated by operation of an alternating current generator using the rotating rear axles as a motive force.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved vehicle operated by a magnetic engine fitted with conventional cylinders, magnetic pistons and a crankshaft fitted with bar magnet inserts, which magnetic pistons are caused to reciprocate in the respective cylinders by means of separate electromagnets operated by a polarity timer energized by a variable resistor or rheostat which serves as an accelerator. The polarity timer and variable resistor are connected to the vehicle battery and the battery is charged by a rectified electric current generated by an alternating current generator at the rear axle of the vehicle.